Juegos de niños
by Noe Disaster
Summary: Nuestros juegos se han hecho realidad y no son tan divertidos como los eran antes. O tal vez si lo son, pero no para las fichas. [10 drabbles escritos de manera conjunta con Suave-Primavera para festejar el cumpleaños de Alfilblanco] Advertencia: Incesto.
1. ¿Atrapadas o alejadas?

**Daira [Suave-Primavera] y yo no los hacemos con fines de lucro. ¿Más sencillo? J. K. Rowling se lleva ****_la guita _****o ****_pasta,_**** depende de tu, bueno… ¿zona?**

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]**

**Primero de diez drabbles escritos de manera conjunta.**

**Este es mío.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lupe!**

* * *

**¿Atrapadas o alejadas?**

_¡Atrápame si puedes!_****

* * *

Ella corre por el patio de la madriguera hacía Hugo. Se para, y se observan, para después sonreírse, con inocencia, sin darse cuenta de que algún día esas sonrisas serán culpables y sus abrazos serán más que abrazos.

Ella le hace cosquillas, y le grita que la siga, que jueguen a las atrapadas. Hugo se ríe, no puede resistirse a ella, después de todo, es Lily, su _prima _favorita, casi su hermana.

Ahora todo es tan feliz que dolerá recordarlo algún día, cuando Hugo no pueda atraparla, cuando Lily no pueda ser atrapada. Cuando las _atrapadas _se tornen las _alejadas_.

* * *

**_100._**

_"Atrapadas", "Mancha" o "Cachar" es un juego en el que uno persigue a todos los jugadores y cuando agarra o simplemente toca a algún niño, es éste el que tiene que perseguir a los demás y así sucesivamente._


	2. No caigas del avión

**Soy argentina y Dai es mexicana. Somos muy americanas, de las de enserio. ¡Aléjate, estadounidense consumidor exagerado de McDonalds! **

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]**

**Segundo de diez drabbles escritos de manera conjunta.**

**Este es de ella.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lupe!**

* * *

**No caigas del avión.**

_Salta, salta hacia el cielo. Pero no caigas directo a las llamas._

* * *

Saltar esquivando números era algo absurdo e infantil. Pero a Lily le gustaba hacerlo, y a mi me gustaba verla sonreír.

El avión era un juego para esquivar, tan simple como eso. Pero ahora mi vida parece un "Avión" esquivando sentimientos que temo tener por ella, mi prima.

Sus pies ágiles esquivan los primeros números pero no alcanza a evitar el cuarto, en un absurdo intento por esquivarlo empieza a caer y yo... Yo me lanzó a atraparla, y allí, en mis brazos, me doy cuenta que la chispa que estoy sintiendo acabara siendo una hoguera que nos va a quemar.

* * *

**_100._**

_La rayuela o avión es uno de los juegos más conocidos de todo el mundo. Consiste en dibujar la clásica tabla de rayuela, tirar una piedra y saltar hasta el "cielo" (dependiendo de la versión), esquivando el número donde cae la piedra._


	3. 1, 2, 3 ¡Allá voy!

**Ya leíste los anteriores dos para llegar a éste. Seguro que te diste cuenta de que, evidentemente, estamos lejos de escribir un best-seller.**

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros]**

**Tercero de diez drabbles escritos de manera conjunta.**

**Este es mío. **

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lupe!**

* * *

**3, 2, 1 ¡Allá voy!**

_¿Dónde estás? ¡Te encontraré! _

* * *

Ellos saben, a pesar de todo, que lo que sienten está mal, creen que lo suyo no es más que un juego entre primos. Se engañan. Se mienten, porque no quieren enamorarse, pero ya es tarde.

Para ellos es tan tarde.

Hugo escucha los gemidos de ella, de sus besos (y más que besos) secretos, dentro de los distintos armarios de Hogwarts, explora sus labios, la explora a ella...

Juegan a las escondidas con el mundo, mientras todos, inconscientes, siguen sus vidas. Sin saber que estamos todos metidos, jugando a las _escondidas_ con un par de enamorados contra el mundo.

* * *

**_100._**

_El escondite, también llamado escondecucas, escondidas, escondidillas, escondidijo, escondido, escondelero, esconderite, escondidita o resconde, es un juego popular que se juega mejor en zonas con potenciales puntos para ocultarse tales como un bosque, un parque, un jardín o una casa grande._


	4. Tan congelados como el juego

**No nos apellidamos Rowling. ¡Y somos dos!**

** [Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]**

**Cuarto de diez drabbles escritos de forma conjunta.**

**Este es de ella pero se secó de inspiración en un momento y tuve que ayudarla con… bueno, mi talento natural. ¡Síndrome Lockhart al ataque, de nuevo! Ella es la cursi y yo… yo soy la otra.**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lupe!**

* * *

**_Tan congelado como el juego_**.

_Corazón resistente al frío._

* * *

Parece idiota que en este instante corra lejos de Lily. Pero en este juego ella es la que congela, y yo odio no tener a nadie que me descongele. Me esta alcanzando, y se que lo que quiere es venir a preguntarme porque le rehuyo. Es fácil, me digo, porque si sus ojos avellana me atrapan voy a terminar congelado. Pero con mi corazón quemando.

Jugamos como niños, claro, cuando no estamos besándonos escondidos en algún armario. Pero somos primos, la gente solo debe saber que jugamos como niños. El resto es innecesario que alguien lo sepa.

Yo lo sé.

* * *

**_100._**

_Congelados es un juego parecido a la mancha, excepto que, en vez de salir a manchar a otros, el congelado debe quedarse esperando hasta que otro de su mismo equipo lo descongele._


	5. Los rompecabezas ya no diverten

**Somos, bueno, normales, dependiendo de tu concepto de normalidad. No tenemos súper-poderes literarios como la reina del mundo Potter.**

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros]**

**Cinco de diez drabbles escritos de forma conjunta.**

**Obviamente, este es mío. **

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lupe!**

* * *

**Los rompecabezas ya no divierten.**

_Y más que cabezas, rompen "corazones" _

* * *

_ Incesto. _Resuena en su pelirroja cabeza una y otra vez, porque su corazón (o subconsciente, ella es realista) se resiste a entenderlo. Esta mal, están mal, se dieron cuenta del error.

Lily lo mira desde su asiento en el gran comedor, se están graduando. Ya no habrá tiempo para juegos de niños, entrarán en el salvaje mundo de los adultos.

Pueden usar sus secretos como armas. Y herirla, hasta lo más profundo.

La gente no acepta este tipo de amores.

Todos gritan, se están graduando.

Saldrán de aquí y serán otra pieza del rompecabezas de la vida. Víctimas del jugador.

* * *

**_100._**

_Un rompecabezas o puzle (también denominado con el término inglés puzzle) es un juego de mesa cuyo objetivo es formar una figura combinando correctamente las partes de ésta, que se encuentran en distintos pedazos o piezas planas._


	6. Cuando veo más serpientes que escaleras

**Si yo hubiera escrito Harry Potter, esa genialidad estaría a medio hacer entre mis muchos documentos Word y el mundo que conocemos mandaría a la galaxia de Andrómeda su equilibrio. Y si lo hubiera hecho Daira… SUPREMO APOCALIPSIS. **

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]**

**Seis de diez drabbles escritos de manera conjunta.**

**Creo que Lupe ya entendió que le deseamos feliz cumpleaños.**

**¡Dai al ataque!**

* * *

**Cuando veo más serpientes que escaleras**

_Otro de nuestros malditos juegos de mesa que pasan a ser reales._

* * *

Tome mi cara entre las manos y deje las lágrimas caer. No podía aguantar tanto. Lance un sollozo ahogado pensando en Hugo.

Los juegos se nos estaban terminando y si continuábamos así, lo mismo pasaría con los jugadores. Yo no era débil. Jamás lo fui o seré, pero cuando las cosas se complican...

Cuando en lugar de ver escaleras veo malditas serpientes, la cosa es diferente. Recuerdo ese absurdo juego muggle que Hugo y yo jugábamos continuamente: "Serpientes y escaleras". Yo siempre perdía, nunca hallaba escaleras...

Jamás imaginé que mi vida sería tan similar a esas frustrantes partidas de juego.

* * *

**_100._**

_Serpientes y escaleras es un antiguo juego de tablero indio, considerado actualmente como un clásico a nivel mundial. Se juega entre dos o más personas en un tablero numerado y dividido en casilleros, que posee además un número determinado de serpientes y escaleras que conectan, cada una, dos casilleros numerados. (O eso dice la Wiki)_


	7. Sombreros, máscaras y vestidos

**Bla bla bla, disclaimer, J. K. Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter, drabble siete, feliz cumpleaños Lupe, este lo escribí yo… ¡Me duele la mano!**

* * *

** Sombreros, máscaras y vestidos.**

_Finjamos ser príncipes. O tipos con sombreros raros. _

* * *

Hugo recuerda cuando, de niños, jugaban a los disfraces. Cuando él se ponía un extravagante sombrero y ella se vestía de princesa. Siempre de princesa, con su largo vestido de alguna noble ficticia y una brillante tiara. Se veía tierna cuando se le caía y le tapaba los ojos.

Ellos ahora están siempre disfrazados. ¿Qué dirían si supieran? Lo único que Hugo tiene claro es que su tío y su padre lo matarían.

Abre la puerta del departamento. Se mudaron juntos, con la excusa de que así ahorrarían dinero.

Ella está esperándolo. Se lanza a sus brazos y se besan.

* * *

**_100._**

_Un disfraz, sinónimo de uniforme, es una vestimenta u ornamenta diseñada con el propósito de distraer o llamar la atención con fines artísticos, religiosos, promocionales o de otro género; una persona puede disfrazarse para representar un personaje real o ficticio en un evento o circunstancía especial tal como un carnaval, una fiesta de disfraces o una obra teatral. O, a veces, simplemente para jugar…_


	8. En el bando equivocado

**Bla bla bla, esto quiere ser un disclaimer, J. K. Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter, ya es el drabble ocho, sigo festejando el feliz cumpleaños de Lupe que ya paso, éste lo escribió Daira… ¡Aún me duele la mano! ¿¡Dónde estás, jodido diclofenac!?**

* * *

**_En el bando equivocado_**

_Capturar a la bandera de lirios. _

* * *

Fue irónico desde un principio verme en esta situación. Yo estaba en el lugar equivocado.

O mejor dicho, tenía la sangre equivocada. ¿Incesto? Negué con la cabeza pensando en todo lo que tendría que capturar, la aprobación, la aceptación... A Lily.

Lily era mi bandera.

Recordé como antes, de niños, jugábamos entre todos los Weasley a Captura la Bandera. Siempre éramos el bando ganador, Al, James, Fred, Dom, Rose y yo, formábamos un equipo y jamás estuve en el bando incorrecto. Ahora... Si quiero tener esta bandera el juego no me da muy buenas perspectivas.

Atraparla es peor que buscarla.

* * *

**_100._**

_Capturar la bandera es un juego deportivo al aire libre tradicional practicado especialmente por los adolescentes, en el que dos equipos poseen un marcador propio y único, generalmente una bandera de distinto color, y cuyo objetivo es capturar el marcador del equipo contrario, situado en su base, para posteriormente llevarlo de vuelta a la base del equipo, evitando que sus componentes lo impidan o que capturen la bandera propia durante el intento._


	9. Caída en efecto dominó

**¡Encontré el diclofenac! :D**

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras son de J. K. Rowling y otros.]**

**Nueve de diez drabbles escritos de manera conjunta.**

**Lupe entiende el mensaje.**

**¡Mi turno de deslumbrarlos con mis manías Lockhart!**

* * *

**Caída en efecto dominó.**

_Uno detrás del otro, en una simple fila. Dejas caer el primero y... _

* * *

Está destrozada y todos en la familia también lo están.

Tú tienes la culpa, Hugo. Porque no pudiste guardar bien el estúpido secreto y te dejaste llevar, debiste haber parado. No tenías por qué descargar tu mal día en un encuentro con Lily el día de la cena de navidad. Ahora todo cae, en efecto dominó. Tu vida no será la misma, los medios se enterarán (porque la novia de Fred es una estúpida) y ustedes dos serán Weasleys desterrados.

Seguramente la pierdas, por idiota.

O eso crees, hasta que ella se acerca y te dice cuánto te ama. Sobrevivirán.

* * *

**_100._**

_El efecto dominó (también se puede hablar del espectáculo de dominó) es un juego de destreza o entretenimiento que consiste en colocar sistemáticamente una serie de fichas de dominó en hilera, formando figuras y mecanismos artificiosos, y al dar un leve empujón a la ficha inicial provocar un efecto en cadena, logrando que todas las fichas terminen cayendo._


	10. Barajas de adultos

**Harry Potter no tiene pandas, te dije. **

**[Harry Potter y etcéteras es de J. K. Rowling y otros]**

**Diablos, este es el número diez. **

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUPEEE!**

**Con ustedes…. ¡DAIRA!:**

* * *

** Barajas de adultos**

_¿Tienes un cinco? Yo tengo esperanza._

* * *

Cuando era pequeño y veía a James jugando baraja, me parecía tonto y una perdida de tiempo.

¿Por qué quedarse sentado viendo cartas cuando podías salir a correr?

Da igual, luego termine por notar el atractivo de las cartas. Me recuerdan a la vida que llevo hoy. Porque nunca empezaba con buena suerte, nunca tenía un buen juego, yo llevaba todas las de perder. Al final, siempre veía una carta que lo cambiaba todo.

¿Quién pensaría que eso me ha pasado? Es curioso que en este juego llamado vida estemos empezando a ganar. Lily y yo tenemos las mejores cartas.

* * *

**_100._**

_Una baraja es un conjunto de naipes o cartas. Generalmente los juegos de naipes requieren una baraja completa de alguno de los tipos que se indican después. Para algunos juegos hay que apartar las cartas que no se utilizan. Para otros, incluso hacen falta dos o tres juegos de barajas. [¿Saben? Creo que Dai se refería a algún juego de cartas, pero ni idea. No juego cartas]_


	11. NA: Dos pequeños mensajes para el mundo

**Notas de autor.**

* * *

**_¿Quién dijo que yo y Daira no podíamos trabajar en equipo? (Bueno, todos, hasta nosotras xD)_**

**_El punto es que nos unimos por una causa común y me encantó el resultado. Esto va para Lupe (o Alfilblanco), del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas" quien cumplió años y no se pasó por el topic para reclamar sus regalos aún. Igualmente, estábamos aburridas y contentas y esto fue lo que salió, todo gracias al Chat de FB y su opción de mandar archivos doc. _**

**_Todo empezó con una pequeña idea mía para un regalo. Y se que debería estar escribiendo para los múltiples retos en los que estoy y siempre entre a las últimas, pero esta era la opción más divertida.  
Este es mi primer trabajo conjunto, mi serie de drabbles más larga hasta ahora y mi primer incesto enserio. Más les vale que lo amen. Nah, mentira. Pero si lo aman mejor. (¿?)_**

**_No se si Dai habrá puesto también en su doc la información sobre los juegos, pero si la puso, es mía. Que no se de los créditos. _**

**_Y ps, eso._**

**_Los amo como ustedes me aman (¿?)_**

**_Amor para el mundo. _**

**_Bueh, ya, debo parar con la azúcar. ¡No quiero terminar como Dai!_**

_Noe Disaster. [Noe para los amigos]_

_Pd: Admitamos que Suave-Primavera es la cursi, aunque lo niegue._

* * *

**Vale, Noe se encargo de los intermedios pero esta es mi nota de autora. Alfi, grandiosicimos cumpleaños para ti, quiero decir que este revoltijo fue idea de Noe ¡Nunca había escrito Incesto! ¡Menos un Huly! Date cuenta Alfi de los privilegios que gozas xD. **

**En fin, ¡La cursi aquí no soy yo! ¡Es el incesto! A ver, dime que el "Amor prohibido" no es cursi ¿A que si? Buff, estas chicas de hoy que con nada estan contentas... **

**¡FELISUFRANCIONES!**

_Suave-Primavera [también llamada Dai o Daira]_


End file.
